Petites discussions
by SoloKenobi
Summary: Severus et Hermione ont de petites discussions avec leurs proches à propos de leur couple.
1. Severus et Minerva

Salut à tous !  
Me revoilà avec une fic à minis chapitres (entre 400 et 500 mots à peu près), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Bien sur, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (ni Severus, dommage)  
Je vous laisse a votre lecture et je vous dis a bientôt pour la suite. :)

* * *

Voila bientôt deux ans qu'Hermione était en couple avec son ancien professeur de Potions, Severus Snape. Bien entendu personne n'était au courant de leur idylle, pas même ses meilleurs amis bien qu'elle savait que seul Ron allait mal le prendre sur le coup mais finirait par s'en remettre.  
Ils s'étaient mis ensemble peu après la bataille, Hermione avait aidé Severus durant sa convalescence qui avait durée de long mois. Bien qu'au début l'entente était déplorable, il avait fini par s'adoucir auprès de la jeune Gryffondor, leur relation qui était de nature amicale se transforma vite en relation physique puis amoureuse bien que le Serpentard n'avouait que rarement à sa compagne qu'il l'aimait, il n'en ressentait pas moins et ça Hermione le savait parfaitement.

Du côté de Maitre des Potions, certes il était plus sociable, mais pas trop quand même, il restait tout de même Severus Snape, la Terreur des cachots.  
Le professeur McGonagall, maintenant directrice de Poudlard, avait bien remarqué le changement de son collègue et avait décidé d'en savoir plus.

"_ Dites moi Severus, je vous trouve changé depuis quelques temps.  
_ Et alors ?! Demande froidement Snape.  
_ J'aimerai beaucoup en connaitre la raison, sourit la vieille femme.  
_ Oh pitié, on croirait entendre le vieux fou, répliqua son collègue.  
_ En parlant d'Albus, lui aussi se pose des questions, nous aimerions connaitre la raison, ou la personne peut être, qui vous donne le sourire dès le matin, continua Minerva, elle remarqua un nerf tiqué sur le visage du professeur, donc c'est une personne, sourit-elle."

Severus voyait bien que sa collègue se payait sa tête alors n'y tenant plus, il se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois qui virait au sadique accroché aux lèvres, et déclara :

"_ Tout à fait Minerva, je suis sur que vous vous souvenez de votre petite Gryffondor préférée, la jeune Granger.  
_ Bien sur que je me souviens d'Hermione ! Mais que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.  
_ Et bien, disons que maintenant c'est MA petite Gryffondor préféré, sourit-il railleur."

La tête de McGonagall avait et continuait de changé d'expression sous le choc, Severus se mit à rire aux éclats et dit :

"_ C'est une vraie petite lionne, insinua-t-il."

Et là, Minerva ne put empêcher sa chute de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

"_ Doux Merlin, souffla-t-elle."

Et ce fut dans un nouvel éclat de rire que Snape quitta la Grande Salle.


	2. Severus et Trelawney

Salut à tous !  
Me revoilà avec la suite, j'espère que vous avez plaisir à la lire.  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)

* * *

Le professeur Trelawney poursuivait Severus dans tout le château afin de le convaincre qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, le professeur de potions restait la plus part de son temps dans ses appartements lui évitant ainsi les réprimandes de Minerva sur le fait qu'il entretenait une relation avec Hermione mais aussi pour fuir le professeur de Divination.

Un jour, alors qu'il donnait un cours à des septièmes années, Sibylle entra en trombe dans la classe.

"_ Severus ! J'ai eu une prédiction nous concernant tous les deux ! S'écria-t-elle.  
_ Fantastique, répliqua Snape sarcastique, et bien sur cette "nouvelle" ne pouvait pas attendre...  
_ Bien sur que non ! Severus, vous et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle folle de joie faisant rire les élèves.  
_ Sibylle ... Commença-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
_ Je l'ai vu !  
_ Ecoutez moi bien Sibylle, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être avec vous, vous ne m'attirez pas le moins du monde !  
_ Mais Severus nous nous aimons ! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.  
_ Surement pas ! Vous êtes complètement folle !  
_ C'est pour cela que vous êtes seul depuis si longtemps, pour me montrer à quel point vous m'aimez, sourit Trelawney."

Severus jeta un regard noir à tous les élèves qui osaient rire.

"_ Je ne vais pas le répéter alors écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire. Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie alors laissez tomber ! Répliqua sèchement le Serpentard.  
_ Ne me mentez pas Severus, c'est inutile.  
_ Demandez donc à Hermione Granger !  
_ Que vient faire Granger dans notre histoire ? Demanda-t-elle dédaigneuse.  
_ Il n'y a pas de "notre" histoire, je suis avec Hermione depuis deux ans !  
_ Non... C'est impossible... Murmura-t-elle incrédule.  
_ Maintenant quittez ma salle de classe et laissez moi travailler !"

Le professeur Trelawney quitta la salle dévastée et Severus se retrouva devant ses élèves qui le regardaient choqués que la chauve souris des cachots puisse être en couple et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Hermione Granger, ancienne Gryffondor et meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

"_ Je retire 50 points à celui qui relèvera la tête de son chaudron ! Rétorqua Severus en foudroyant tous les élèves du regard."

Ils ne le firent pas répéter et se replongèrent dans leur potion. Snape se rassit à son bureau et soupira.


	3. Severus et Harry

Hello ! Me voilà avec la suite ! Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)  
Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre et à binetôt ! :)

* * *

Severus et Harry n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis, cependant ils arrivaient à s'entendre, mais lorsque parvint à Harry la rumeur que son ancien professeur avait une relation avec sa meilleure amie, il se devait d'éclaircir cette histoire.  
Harry Potter déboula dans le bureau du professeur Snape un soir.

"_ Je veux des explications Snape ! S'écria le Survivant.  
_ Je sais que les Gryffondors sont dénués d'intelligence mais je pensais que le fait de commencer une conversation pas le début vous avait été assimilé, répliqua froidement le Serpentard.  
_ Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Hermione et vous !  
_ Miss Granger et moi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?  
_ Vous êtes ensembles ! En couple !  
_ Vous allez commencer pas baisser d'un ton Potter, menaça Severus, et pourrai-je savoir qui vous a raconté que j'étais soit disant en couple avec Miss Granger ?  
_ Tout le monde le dit, répondit Harry.  
_ Je vois... Et vous au lieu d'en parler avec votre meilleure amie vous venez me voir moi... Quelle amitié, sourit-il railleur.  
_ Je ne voulais pas vexer Hermione ...  
_ Je ne vous permets pas Potter ! Répliqua froidement Snape qui se leva de sa chaise.  
_ Après tout, c'est vrai qu'Hermione est beaucoup trop bien pour vous, elle serai beaucoup plus heureuse avec Ron par exemple, sourit Harry.  
_ Vous croyez ça ? Demanda le Maître des potions avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
_ J'en suis sur même !  
_ Granger est à moi Potter ! Est-ce bien compris ou la chose qui vous sert de cerveau est atrophiée ? Sourit narquoisement le Serpentard.  
_ Maintenant que je suis fixé je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Hermione, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire vainqueur."

Severus jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il possédait sur le jeune sorcier qui s'avançait vers la porte du bureau.

"_ Oh et j'allais oublier ! S'exclama Harry en se retournant vers son ancien professeur, si jamais vous lui faites du mal vous aurez à faire à moi.  
_ N'usez pas le peu de patience qu'il me reste et dégagez Potter, répliqua Snape en le foudroyant du regard."

Harry Potter lui sourit puis partit.


	4. Hermione et Minerva

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous poste la suite :)  
je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

Hermione travaillait comme médicomage à Sainte Mangouste depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, son travail la comblait et sa relation son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape, la rendait plus qu'heureuse, ils se voyaient tous les week ends, souvent chez Hermione.

Il arrivait parfois qu'elle reçoive des lettres de son ancienne directrice de maison alors elle ne fut pas surprise d'en recevoir une en rentrant du travail lui demandant de la contacter par cheminette lorsqu'elle serai libre. La jeune femme déposa ses affaires et appela la Directrice de Poudlard, intriguée.

"_ Bonsoir professeur, sourit la médicomage.  
_ Bonsoir Hermione, comment allez-vous ? Sourit en retour Minerva.  
_ Très bien, je vous remercie, mais j'avoue être intriguée par notre rencontre, lui avoua la jeune sorcière.  
_ Et bien... Je vais être direct, j'ai eu une discussion avec Severus ... Elle hésita un moment.  
_ Et ? Encouragea Mione.  
_ Il m'a dit que vous aviez une relation, ensemble. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était vrai ou si c'était juste pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.  
_ Oh... Je vois...  
_ C'est vrai Hermione ? Severus m'a dit la vérité ?  
_ Et bien pour être honnête avec vous, oui nous sommes ensembles mais je suis étonnée qu'il vous l'ai dit.  
_ Pourquoi cela ?  
_ C'est lui qui a tenu à garder notre relation secrète...  
_ Oh et bien je crois qu'il se délie la langue peu à peu. Comme vous le savez surement, le professeur Trelawney tourne autour de Severus depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était rentrée dans sa salle de classe pendant un de ses cours et Severus en a eu marre qu'elle crie sur tous les toits que son 3ème oeil lui dit qu'elle et lui sont fait pour être ensemble, alors il lui a dit qu'il était avec vous... Devant ses élèves... Raconta Minerva.  
_ Il ne m'a rien dit ...  
_ Vous l'aimez ? Lui demanda McGonagall.  
_ De tout mon coeur oui.  
_ Bien... Souffla la directrice de Poudlard.  
_ Vous n'avez pas l'air heureuse de ma réponse.  
_ Severus est un homme bien, courageux, déterminé, intelligent et je sais aussi qu'il peut être particulièrement blessant, en particulier avec ses proches.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, rit Hermione, j'ai l'habitude.  
_ Bon, je vais vous laisser, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.  
_ Vous ne me dérangez jamais professeur, sourit la jeune sorcière. Oh et passez le bonjour à Severus de ma part s'il vous plait.  
_ Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Minerva en lui rendant son sourire."

Puis Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule dans son salon.


	5. Hermione et Ron

Coucou tout le monde !  
Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) et bien sur merci aux lecteurs ;)  
Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture et à bientôt :)

* * *

Hermione était à son bureau en train de compléter les dossiers de ses patients quand un jeune homme entra en trombe dans la pièce faisant sursauter la jeune sorcière.

"_ Ron ?! S'exclama-t-elle, mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ca ?!  
_ Désolé mais c'est urgent, répliqua le jeune Weasley.  
_ Qu'est ce qui est urgent ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
_ Je suis sorti avec Harry, on a pas mal bu et il m'a dit que toi et Snape vous étiez ... Hésitait-il.  
_ Qu'on était quoi Ron ? Insista-t-elle.  
_ Tu sais très bien ! En couple ! Cracha-t-il.  
_ Par Merlin ... Soupira Hermione.  
_ Dis moi que c'est faux Mione, supplia-t-il.  
_ Ron ...  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment tu peux faire ça ?! Avec Snape ?!  
_ D'abord, comment Harry l'a-t-il su ?  
_ Aucune importance ! La question n'est pas là ! S'écria-t-elle.  
_ Ron s'il te plait.  
_ C'est Snape qui lui a dit.  
_ Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend en ce moment ?! Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
_ Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Et depuis quand ça dure cette histoire ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Deux ans ... Murmura-t-elle.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Deux ans ! S'écria-t-elle.  
_ J'hallucine ..."

Ron se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

"_ Je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus, souffla-t-il.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
_ Ce qui me blesse le plus entre le fait que ce soit Snape ou le fait que tu me l'ai caché, tu nous l'ai caché, pendant deux ans, répondit-il.  
_ Je suis désolée Ron, vraiment.  
_ Je ne peux pas rester fâcher contre toi Hermione, sourit-il tristement.  
_ J'avais peur de votre réaction ...  
_ Je comprends, mais tu sais on ne se serait pas mis en colère, Harry apprécie Snape.  
_ Merci, je vous aime tellement tous les deux, sourit-elle.  
_ On t'aime aussi Mione, et si Snape te fait du mal je m'en chargerai moi-même ! S'exclama le jeune sorcier.  
_ Tu sais comment il est, parfois ses mots dépassent ses pensées mais j'en ai l'habitude, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi.  
_ Il t'aime vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Oui, sourit-elle.  
_ Et tu l'aimes ?  
_ Oui, comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant.  
_ Bon, alors soyez heureux, sourit-il en retour.  
_ Merci Ron.  
_ Je vais te laisser travailler, on se verra plus tard Mione.  
_ A plus tard Ron."

Puis le jeune Weasley quitta le bureau de sa meilleure amie.


	6. Hermione et ses parents

Salut tout le monde ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite :)

* * *

Hermione se trouvait devant la porte de la maison de ses parents, maintenant que ses amis étaient au courant de sa relation avec Severus, elle devait l'annoncer à ses parents.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration puis frappa, sa mère lui ouvrit rapidement.

"_ Mione chérie ! S'exclama Mme Granger en souriant.  
_ Bonjour maman, sourit-elle en retour et en entrant dans la maison.  
_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, déclara sa mère.  
_ J'ai réussi à me libérer pour l'après-midi, alors je suis venue, répondit la Gryffondor.  
_ Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ma chérie.  
_ Moi aussi maman ... Où est papa ? Demanda la sorcière.  
_ Il bricole dans le garage, je vais aller le chercher, répondit sa mère."

Hermione regarda sa mère quitter le salon pour se diriger au garage et en revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de son mari.

"_ Mione ! Qu'elle bonne surprise, sourit son père en la serrant dans ses bras.  
_ Coucou papa, sourit la jeune femme en retour.  
_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui demanda Mme Granger.  
_ Non ça va merci, je suis venue vous parler, déclara Hermione.  
_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda son père.  
_ Non non ! Tout va bien, mais je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir.  
_ Mione chérie tu nous fais peur, ajouta sa mère en s'asseyant aux côtés de son mari.  
_ Voilà, ça fait un peu plus de deux que je vois un homme ... Hésitait la sorcière.  
_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit Mme Granger.  
_ C'est à dire que... nous n'avons pas tout à fait le même âge...  
_ Oh, et bien si tu l'aimes il n'y a rien à dire.  
_ Certes, mais il est aussi mon ancien professeur.  
_ Si tu nous expliquais un peu cette histoire, répliqua Mr Granger.  
_ J'ai une relation avec mon ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape, depuis deux ans, déclara-t-elle d'une traite.  
_ Severus Snape ... celui qui t'humiliait toi et tes amis durant tes études ? Demanda sa mère.  
_ Lui-même.  
_ Celui qui a tué Dumbledore ? Interrogea son père.  
_ Aussi ...  
_ Le Mangemort ! Coupa sa mère.  
_ Il était, écoutez, Severus était un espion pour l'ordre, il a tué Dumbledore parce qu'il lui en avait donné l'ordre, il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous, c'est un homme courageux et brillant, c'est un homme bien.  
_ Est-ce qu'il prend soin de toi ? Demanda Mr Granger.  
_ Oui papa.  
_ Il te rend heureuse ? Interrogea sa mère.  
_ Très heureuse oui.  
_ Alors nous sommes heureux pour toi, déclara-t-il.  
_ Merci, sourit la jeune femme, je suis comblée."

Hermione passa le reste de l'après-midi chez ses parents et regagna son appartement en fin de journée, souriante.


	7. Severus et Hermione

Hello tout le monde !  
Voici le dernier chapitre !  
Merci à Abou51, Zeugma412, Shukrat, Keloush, allersia, Balayah, stnijoma, et Noumea pour vos reviews ainsi qu'a tous les lecteurs et followers :)  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire, et à bientôt :) 

* * *

Hermione et Severus se tenaient par les mains, l'un en face de l'autre, le regard pétillant.

"_ Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre Severus Snape pour époux ?  
_ Oui je le veux, sourit-elle.  
_ Severus Snape, voulez vous prendre Hermione Jean Granger pour épouse ?  
_ Oui je le veux, répondit-il plonger dans les yeux de la jeune femme.  
_ Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la marié."

Severus se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa femme devant les invités qui applaudissaient, puis tous partirent faire la fête.

"_ Félicitations Mione ! S'écria Ginny en je jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.  
_ Merci Ginny, articula difficilement Hermione, mais tu m'étouffes là.  
_ Oh pardon, sourit la rouquine.  
_ Il faut que je te laisse, mes parents n'ont toujours pas rencontré officiellement Severus.  
_ Je vois, rit-elle, on se verra plus tard."

De son côté, Severus discutait avec Minerva.

"_ Toutes mes félicitations Severus, sourit-elle.  
_ Merci Minerva.  
_ Vous savez, je vous apprécie beaucoup mais si vous faites du mal à Hermione, pas même Albus ne pourra m'empêcher de vous tuer, déclara la Gryffondor.  
_ J'en prends bonne note, sourit-il narquoisement tout en se dirigeant vers Potter et Weasley.  
_ Alors monsieur, je pense que je vous dois des félicitations, sourit Harry.  
_ Merci Potter, grimaça Snape.  
_ Je crois que qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous menace de mort si vous faites du mal à Hermione, rit le jeune homme.  
_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire en effet, j'ai été assez menacé pour la journée.  
_ Je vais quand même me permettre de vous faire une remarque, Hermione est une femme géniale et elle mérite d'être heureuse alors vous avez intérêt à assurer, répliqua Ron.  
_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Weasley."

Hermione se dirigea vers son mari qui discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

"_ Excusez moi de vous interrompre les garçons mais je dois vous emprunter mon époux.  
_ D'accord Mione, sourit Harry."

La jeune femme attrapa son ancien professeur par le bras pour lui faire traverser la salle.

"_ Mais où m'emmènes-tu Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Je vais te présenter mes parents."

Severus grimaça, il n'était pas vraiment impatient, il se doutait que leur différence d'âge et son passé pouvait être très mal vu par les proches de la jeune femme.

"_ Papa, maman, appela la jeune sorcière.  
_ Mione chérie ! Félicitations ! Dit sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.  
_ Merci maman, je voulais vous présenter officiellement mon mari, Severus Snape, ajouta la Gryffondor.  
_ Monsieur et Madame Granger, je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, dit Severus en tendant sa main.  
_ Ravie de même, sourit la mère en serrant la main de son gendre.  
_ Mr Snape, dit le père en serrant sa main à son tour, écoutez, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, si vous ne prenez pas soin de ma fille, sorcier ou non, je vous le ferai payer, c'est compris ?  
_ Papa ! S'exclama la sorcière.  
_ Non Hermione, ton père veut te protéger c'est normal, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, Mr Granger, j'aime votre fille et si jamais je lui fais du mal, vous pourrez me faire endurer les pires tortures, je ne veux que le bonheur d'Hermione, déclara le professeur de potions."

Hermione se tourna vers son mari, caressa sa joue de sa main droite et l'embrassa langoureusement alors que ses parents s'éclipsaient laissant les jeunes mariés seuls.

"_ Je vous aime Mr Snape, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
_ Je vous aime Mme Snape, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec amour."


	8. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde !  
Alors voici un petit épilogue, épilogue qui n'était pas du tout prévu ^^  
Cette fois c'est bien la fin de l'histoire, J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira :)  
Je vous dis donc bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

"_ Je suis sur qu'il sera envoyé à Serpentard ! Répliqua Severus.  
_ C'est un Gryffondor, comme sa mère ! Pas un vil Serpent ! Rétorqua Hermione.  
_ Il est brillant ! Avec son intelligence il ira forcément dans ma maison ! Pas dans celle qui se retrouve toujours dans les problèmes et dénuée d'intelligence !  
_ J'étais l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école et j'étais à Gryffondor je te rappelle !  
_ Le choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard pour cette qualité mais il fallait bien que tu sauves les fesses aux deux crétins qui te servent d'amis !  
_ N'insultes pas Harry et Ron !  
_ Ne me donnes pas d'ordre !  
_ Nous verrons demain dans qu'elle maison il sera envoyé, mais ne te fais pas trop d'idées chéri !  
_ Je peux te retourner le conseil femme !"

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle de Poudlard, Hermione et Severus Snape étaient attablés l'un à côté de l'autre, l'une infirmière, l'autre toujours professeur de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, ils se regardaient du coin de l'oeil, se défiant du regard avant de se tourner en direction du groupe d'élèves de première année qui se trouvait face à Minerva McGonagall. La directrice appelait les élèves les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom attire tout particulièrement l'attention des Snape.

"_ Alan Harry Snape, appela Minerva."

Le jeune garçon brun aux yeux chocolat s'avança timidement et s'assit sur le tabouret, McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

"_ Un Snape ! Ton père est un Serpentard et ta mère une Gryffondor, un curieux mélange ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as l'intelligence des Serpentards et le courage des Gryffondors, cependant tu es sage et réfléchi, avide de connaissances ... Je vais donc t'envoyer à ... SERDAIGLE ! S'écria le choixpeau."

Le jeune Alan se dirigea donc souriant à la table de sa nouvelle maison devant le regard surpris de ses parents.

"_ C'est pas si mal Serdaigle ... Souffla Hermione.  
_ En effet ... ça aurai pu être pire, il aurai pu être envoyé à Poufsouffle, sourit narquoisement Severus."

La jeune femme rit aux éclats et embrassa tendrement son mari.

"_ Reste à savoir dans qu'elle maison sera envoyée Emma dans deux ans, répliqua le professeur de potions avec un sourire railleur.  
_ Et c'est repartit, rit de nouveau Hermione."


End file.
